Irreplaceable
by Misaki234
Summary: Second to Irreparable. Whilst Hermione is falling apart in the dungeons, Harry has to fight his own demons. But this demon comes in the very seductive form of Draco Malfoy. Is Harry gay? And what is Draco's fascination with him?
1. Chapter 1

Irreplaceable  
Okay, this is an accompany piece to Irreparable, so if you haven't read that one yet, go and read it and come back.  
This piece is a bit of everything. It's not completely angst, it's not completely romantic either.  
This deals with Harry and Draco, and their relationship.  
It's set during Irreparable but moves at a slightly different pace and before the epilogue of Irreparable.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, spin off films, collectables, etc, etc, etc. However, I do own the lyrics!!

0-0-0-0

_Memories are what we have  
__They make us who we are  
__The good and the bad  
__You are what your life is_

Harry sat down on the tree trunk by the lake and looked out over its calm surface. Nothing was stirring around him. As far as the eye could see, it was quiet and peaceful. Harry took a moment just to lay back, close his eyes and imagine that everything was back to normal, that Ron wasn't such an arse, that Ginny just left him alone, that Hermione was talking to him.

Hermione.

Something had happened to her when she had been stolen away from them. She had been trapped in that dungeon for about a month when Harry and Ron had managed to break through all of Voldemort's defences, with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, and kill him.

Hermione had collapsed when Voldemort had died, and it was only at that time that Harry realised how much she must have suffered to be covered in so many cuts and bruises. Her clothes were filthy and torn, and she had hardly any dignity left. Ron, the boy who had cried out for her at night, who had told her that he would love her forever, turned his back on the broken girl and left.

It had been up to Harry to grab hold of her and apparate them to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey had taken care of her, and keep her under potions upon potions. But nothing helped. The dreamless sleep couldn't stop her nightmares from grabbing her at night and making her scream and scream, until she could scream no more.

Harry thought that had been the worst bit so far, that was until she was released from the Hospital Wing. Ginny and Ron shunned her, along with most of the other people in the year, and it was only Harry, Neville and Luna who tried to include her. But she was dead inside. Many times the cuts she had inflicted upon herself had bled through her robes.

But she had disappeared for almost two weeks. Harry had been going crazy with worry, until he was pulled aside one lesson by none other than the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black. He had been told that Hermione was being looked after by Snape. Snape, of all people!

The former Death Eater had never been high on Harry's list as the most helpful of people, but Harry began to respect him because he took the time to help a lonely and dangerous girl, who was not only a Gryffindor, but a mudblood as well. However, every time Harry tried to see Hermione, he had been turned away, only to find out that Draco Malfoy was allowed to see her! What the hell? Malfoy had always teased her to a point that was unbearable, but now he could see her?

"Scarhead, what the fuck are you doing here?" Malfoy's drawl interrupted his thought.

"I was enjoying the peace until you came along," Harry snapped, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"You don't find my presence peaceful?" Draco sighed. "What a pity."

Harry stared at him through half-squinted eyes, trying to tell if Draco was joking or not. Draco watched him stare and rolled his eyes. Draco stretched, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal an enticing six-pack. Harry found himself caught at the sight, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the flesh.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry found he couldn't answer. Instead of taking the piss, like he expected, Draco sat down next to him, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. Harry's eyes trailed from the ground in front of him, right up Draco's back, which was clad in the school white shirt, up to where his white-blonde hair met his collar. Draco's hair had always been just long enough to style successfully, but ever since the death of his father, he had let his hair grow, and now the ends just brushed the top of his collar.

It was shiny and looked so silky that Harry wished he could run his hands through it. All he had to do was reach out his hands and touch it so softly that Draco wouldn't realise, and he would know the answer to that simple question.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked, turned round.

Harry was so put off by the sudden turn that he was gazing deeply into Draco's stormy grey eyes for thirty seconds before answering.

"Sorry, your hair's so long now," Harry cleared his throat nervously. "It's just unusual."

"My father was always telling me to have to cut shorter," Draco snorted. "What a fucking hypocrite. His hair was so fucking long yet he refused to let me grow mine. It's not as if I want it the same length as his, fuck no, I'll look too much like the ugly twat."

"You'll never look ugly," Harry blurted. Draco's astonished face burnt into his retinas and Harry blushed as he quickly came up with a reason. "Come off it, Draco, you've always got girls constantly fawning around you."

"Yeah, you're exactly the same, Boy-Who-Lived," Draco scorned. "Don't judge me, Potter."

"I wasn't judging you, Malfoy," Harry spat. "I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"Do you find it fun to have girls always wanting your autograph or just to take a picture with you, or wanting to go on a date with you just so they can brag about their friends to it the next day?" Draco asked cuttingly.

"Nah, it's not fun at all," Harry sighed.

"See why it's not a compliment now?" Draco seemed satisfied when Harry nodded.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry wanted to say something to Draco, but he feared that if he opened his mouth he might to do something stupid like profess his undying love for him or something.

"Potter, are you gay?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry was so stunned he actually fell off the tree stump onto the ground.

"I said, are you gay?" He repeated.

"Um, no," Harry said, hesitantly just a little too much.

"You're not sure are you?" Draco sighed.

"No," Harry admitted. "Okay, I used to like girls but now I just don't notice them any more. I used to love Ginny, but now I've seen how spiteful girls can be and I've realised I never want any of them in my life as more than friends. And, it's difficult to concentrate on girls when you're fantasising about the boy sat next to you."

Draco stood up so fast that it made Harry's head spin. It took him a moment before he realised what he said wrong.

"No, I didn't mean that the boy sat next to you was you!" Harry laughed nervously. "I just meant it as a broad term. So I could be fantasising about Ernie Macmillan or Dean Thomas or..."

"So you don't fantasise about me?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said firmly, realising how false it truly sounded, even to him.

Draco didn't say anything, just stepped close to him and raised a hand. Harry recoiled automatically, but Draco just rested the hand on Harry's cheek and ran it down the side of his face, feeling the texture beneath his skin. Harry leaned forward unconsciously, but Draco instantly dropped his hand and stepped back.

Draco released a shaky breath and drew himself up to his full height. Harry did the same, and realised with a jolt that Draco was taller than him. Not by much, only about two inches, but for the first time Draco was the taller of the two.

"You're taller than me," Harry said.

"Sorry?"

"You're taller than me," Harry said again. "You've never been taller than me."

Draco stared at him oddly for a moment before shaking his head, glancing at his watch and cursing loudly. As he walked briskly across the ground, Harry found his eyes wandering shamelessly down to Draco's arse, and he watched it as far as he possibly could.

"Harry," A familiar dreamy voice caused him to jump a mile. "Why are you staring at Draco's bum?"

"I wasn't," Harry lied quickly. "I was just admiring how the castle looks in the sunlight."

"Ah, I see," Luna smiled at him. "I often do that too. You know, you can see Nargles better in the sunlight. They look like large specks of dust, and they dance across the room."

As a demonstration, Luna danced across the grounds, following the same path as Draco had only a moment before. Harry was left by himself at the tree, staring out across the lake.

"Harry," An unfortunately familiar voice stated his name, trying to claim his attention.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, bored.

"You, of course," Ginny said, trying, and failing desperately, to be seductive. "Look at me, Harry."

"Ginny," Harry said, turning to look at the girl who had captured his attention the previous year.

She was dressed in a skin-tight black mini-dress, which barely covered her small chest, and exposed her rather large thighs. Harry knew some guys liked that, such as Dean Thomas, but he just wasn't into that sort of thing. She had way too much make-up on, and, oh my word were they false eyelashes? She batted them at him and he had to swallow the bile that rose up his throat into his stomach.

"Look, I am not interested in you!" Harry snapped. "You can try and dress sluttily, but just face it, please! I am never going to be interested in you because you are a pathetic excuse for a human being. How could you do that to Hermione? She was your best friend and you ditched her as if she were worthless."

"Harry, dear," Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "Hermione was ruined when she left. She was a completely different person when she came back and she was the one who was worthless. She wouldn't talk to us."

"She wouldn't talk to you because you ignored her!" Harry shouted, stepping away from her, causing her hand to fall. "She hoped that you lot would accept her because she was forced to do things she didn't want to and she felt that it had dirtied her. She didn't feel worthy of your friendship anymore. But you turned your back!"

"Harry, you are mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken, you bitch!" Harry shouted.

"Harry..." Ginny spoke through her heavily lipsticked lips.

"Will you fuck off!" Harry bellowed. "I'm not fucking interested in you and I never will be. Just fucking leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again!"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak again but Harry cast a silencing spell over her. As she opened and closed her mouth in shock, he turned his back and walked away, heading towards the castle.

*-*-*

Harry stormed through the castle and turned left, through the big wooden door at the end. Instantly the temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees, causing goosebumps to appear on Harry's bare arms. He was just walking down the incline of the stone corridor when a dark figure appeared around the corner at the end.

"Oi, you!" Harry said, calling to the person.

"I would expect more respect from you, Mr Potter," Severus Snape hissed as he came to a halt in front of the bespectacled teenager. "I am, after all, still your teacher."

"Yes, but you're not my teacher at the moment because you're not teaching me," Harry retorted. "Besides, you're the one looking after Hermione. I want to see her."

"That's impossible," Severus replied. "She's not allowed company."

"She's got you," Harry shouted. "Why are you allowed to be around her and I'm not? I've been so worried about her for such a long time and I want to make sure she's okay."

Snape surveyed him with the dark, dark eyes of his, seemingly devoid of any emotion. After an age, Harry became uncomfortable and began to fidget slightly.

"Potter, I can assure you that Hermione Granger is perfectly fine and is on the road to recovery," Snape said in his careful, measured tone. "In fact, I am only telling you and Mr Malfoy this, but Hermione and I are brewing a potion that we believe will rid her of all of her unpleasant memories."

"You're joking?" Harry gasped. "You mean, Hermione will be back to normal?"

"That is the plan, yes," Snape watched as Harry restrained himself from cheering. "However, it may not work."

The visible glee on Harry's face died then, but behind his glasses, deep within Lily's beautiful green eyes shone a hope so strong that it lifted Snape's spirits and planted the seed of hope that he had been trying to deny himself since they had started brewing the potion a week previously.

"Sir," Harry addressed Snape again when Snape was walking past him. "Why does Malfoy know so much about it?"

"Because he was the one who found her crying and muttering about being tortured, Mr Potter. He was the one who found Hermione begging for freedom and he found her just after she had carved the word 'slut' into her arm. As a result, he brought her to me and he has been concerned about her ever since."

Harry wasn't sure whether to be more shocked about Malfoy being caring about Hermione, about Snape calling Hermione by her given name, and not spitting out her surname as if it pained him, or the way Snape's eyes had become fierce and determined when talking about Hermione's traumas.

Harry nodded politely to Snape, not quite trusting himself to open his mouth.

"Do you want to pop down and see her?" Snape asked. "She may not be awake because she's been sleeping quite a bit lately."

"I'll do that, sir," Harry said hurriedly, jumping at the chance to see his former best friend again.

"You'll find that Mr Malfoy is down there already," Snape turned away. "Go down the corridor, turn left and there is a tapestry just before the door to my classroom. Stroke the banana and then it will turn into a door. Knock on the door and tell Mr Malfoy that I sent you down."

"I don't think he will believe me," Harry said.

"Okay, tell him miscellaneous," Snape sighed. "He'll let you in then."

"Thank you, sir," Harry smiled and ran down the corridor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for running in the corridors, Potter."

0-0-0-0

I know, bad ending to the chapter but I wanted to split this chapter up before it became too long and that seemed the best place. Don't kill me please.

I hope that you are enjoying this one as much as Irreparable. Let me know.

Thank you

Until next time (again, five reviews and I'll update)

Adrian

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, I've just realised something. Although it won't come up here, I type each story in a different font.

The Marauders was in Times New Roman.

Irreparable was in Calibri.

And this is in Candara.

Odd...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, spin off films, collectables, etc, etc, etc. However, I do own the lyrics!!

0-0-0-0

_A new beginning  
__Is all I want  
__A new beginning with you  
__And only you_

"What the fuck are you doing here, Scarhead?" Draco hissed when he opened the door.

"Snape told me to tell you miscellaneous," Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into Snape's quarters. "I'm here to see Hermione."

"She's asleep," Draco said, his voice still quiet. "And I'm trying not to disturb her, so be quiet, okay?"

Harry nodded his silent consent and stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. Draco flung himself back down on the sofa that he had clearly only just vacated, with his head resting on one end of the sofa and his knees bent over the other end, so his shoes just scraped the floor as he swung them back and forth. He engrossed himself in his book again and ordered Harry to sit down without taking his eyes off the page.

Harry opened his mouth to retort that he doesn't take orders from a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy but he found himself sitting down anyway. Unfortunately, the chair he sat on was old and a spring was stuck up through the cushion, and it was pushing on a certain area that made Harry feel awkward.

Not intending on making a fuss, Harry stood up and sat down on the only other chair in the room.

"That's Snape's chair," Draco said in a bored tone. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Do you want me to sit on you then?" Harry snapped.

"I'd love that, Potter," Draco drawled, his eyes finally lifting from his page as his stormy gaze captured Harry's annoyed stare.

Harry found himself moving as if he were wading through water - or rather, his motions were fluid but he wasn't consciously controlling them. As he reached the sofa, he reached out a hand and snatched the book, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Just as Draco opened his mouth to complain, Harry seated himself so he was straddling Draco, their hips pressed firmly against each other, not breaking that gaze.

"Potter, what the fuck are you..." Draco's sentence cut off into a moan as Harry moved his hips.

Harry enjoyed the control he had over Draco and he moved his hips again, settling into a motion that had Draco moaning almost constantly. Harry reached a hand down between them and unbuckled Draco's trousers, slipping the hand under Draco's boxers to grasp the semi-hard erection.

Harry tugged ever so softly and Draco's eyes rolled back into his head. Draco's hand closed over Harry's as he began to show Harry exactly how he enjoyed it.

Draco let his hand fall away as Harry picked it up quickly - _damn, Potter, I always knew you were a quick learner - _and he felt himself near completion as Harry gently rocked against him, all the time stroking him so perfectly. Draco realised that Harry was being neglected and in a flash Draco's hand was on Harry's erection.

However, he wasn't expecting the reaction he got. The contact was lost from his shaft, and the weight lifted from his hips. His eyes opened to see Harry standing beside him, lifting up his boxers and redoing the button on his trousers quickly, never looking at Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, reaching out to touch him.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted. "This was a mistake."

"Harry," Draco called his name but Harry was already out of the door.

With a heavy sigh Draco flopped back onto the sofa, his painfully erect penis neglected. Draco looked venomously at it for a second before taking matters into his own hands. Not to his surprise, it was Harry that he envisioned doing this to him.

Upon completion, Draco cast a quick cleaning charm and made himself presentable before picking up his book again. It was after he read the same sentence five times that he threw it down and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he thought of Harry climbing on top of him and touching him, something he had been fantasising about for months.

It had been just before Voldemort was defeated that Draco began noticing Harry. After Harry's welcome back into Hogwarts after Draco tried to kill Dumbledore (not that he wanted to - it had been Voldemort's sick way of getting revenge on the Malfoy family) Draco had begun to respect Harry. Even after attempting to destroy Harry's life, Harry had tried to accept Draco.

If it had been the other way round, Draco knew he would have spurned Harry and humiliated him at all chances. So, friendliness was a pleasant surprise next to the ridicule that he had expected. From then on Draco had watched Harry, and had been impressed by his single-mindedness and his determination. When Hermione disappeared, Harry had devoted all of his waking moments, and probably most of the ones he should have spent asleep, to finding her.

Once he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had returned, weary but victorious. Everyone tried to celebrate, but whilst that Weasley boy revelled in the attention, Harry had retreated into his shell, choosing instead to ignore those who had previous denied their friendships. He knew that they only wanted to be friends with him because of his fame.

Draco began watching more intently (more like stalking if he were to be honest) and was shocked to find that the picture he had painted of the Golden Boy was fair from the truth. Instead of being arrogant, he was modest, instead of being inclined to let everyone do his work, he did it all himself. He was dedicated.

Then the dreams had started. The first night Draco had had one was one week after Harry defeated Voldemort. It had started off as a normal dream, with Draco walking through the forest that was full of light creatures like fairies. Glow-worms decorated the trees, lighting them so the bark glistened and the way was clear.

Then, just when Draco reached the wooden bridge that he would normally cross, Harry appeared. Harry was wearing his school robe, but as Draco spoke to him, he casually cast the robe aside, revealing that he had nothing underneath. Their lips had touched ever so softly, before it became more.

Draco had woke up with a start after that dream, his stomach as well as the sheets sticky. He had never been so shocked or mortified in his life.

The dreams of him fucking Harry became a regular occurrence. It had got to a point when Draco had to avoid Harry at all costs because all he wanted to do was throw him down on the floor and have his wicked way with him. Soon the obligation to see Harry became too strong and Draco had again started to follow him around.

And then, when he opened the door and saw Harry, his heart had missed a bit. He had purposefully spelled the chair that Harry sat on to be uncomfortable so he would have to sit by him. His plan had been working perfectly until he saw that fierce glint in Harry's eye as he walked over.

He had definitely not expected Harry to sit on top of him and start dry-humping him! And then to feel his touch, so perfect, it had been too much for him. Something had happened to him though to cause him to run away. Draco wasn't sure what, but he was sure he was going to find out.

*-*-*

Harry stood outside the room he had hurriedly vacated, his head rested against the stone cold wall in a hope to calm himself down. It wasn't working. He could still feel the painful throbbing from below that begged him to go back to Draco, but his mind had taken control and had forced him to run out of there before it was too late.

The tapestry next to him began to open and Harry quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over him.

Draco stepped out, his eyes wide but focussed as he looked up and down the corridor. His hair was dishevelled, and along with his flushed cheeks and rumpled clothes, Harry thought he looked completely fuckable. Harry's erection twitched in agreement and he mentally cursed the day he had begun to find Malfoy attractive. (Oddly enough, it was the day that Harry had seen Draco collapse at the attempt of killing Dumbledore. It was the day that Harry knew Draco had true emotions, and that along with his perfect face and body made him Harry's fantasy).

Draco sprinted up the corridor and it wasn't long before he came back, shuffling his feet and looking depressed. He turned and kicked the wall, before grabbing his foot and hopping around at the pain.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted to the seemingly empty corridor. "Why can't he fucking see that I fucking want him so fucking badly? Fucking asshole. Leave me like that."

Harry had a sad smile on his face as his cautious attitude had stopped him from getting hurt. Harry left the corridor, making his way as silently as possible so Draco wouldn't see him.

Once Harry was through the door and had checked to make sure the area was empty, he pulled off the cloak and stuffed it away. He found himself wishing that it wasn't a Sunday, so at least he'd have the distraction of lessons to keep his brain from whirring. He had already done his homework (the advantage of not having Ron as his friend was he was less distracted) and he didn't particularly feel like flying.

Flying.

"Shit!" Harry shouted to no one in particular.

He dashed up the stairs and gasped the password to the Fat Lady, before hurrying through the common room and up to his dorm, where he snatched his broom and his quidditch robes before making the return journey. He skidded onto the pitch five minutes late for his practice, but thankfully Alexandra from two years below had started the team off flying around, passing back and forth. Harry quickly changed into his quidditch robes and within minutes was up in the air, joining his team.

"Thanks," Harry said to Alexandra, flying close to her.

"It's fine, Harry," She smiled at him. "You've got plenty on your plate at the moment."

Harry called his team mates down to the ground and quickly ran through the tactics that he had devised over the last few weeks in his spare time (and he had had plenty) and many were complicated.

His two beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote (Harry was pleased to see that both of them had filled out nicely over the past year) were nodding vigorously before they jumped on their brooms, high-fived each other and sped off.

Demelza and Alexandra followed quickly after, but not before Alexandra gave Harry a wink and Demelza rolled her eyes as Ginny advanced on Harry. Ron had already soared off to guard his posts as the two girls attacked him with two quaffles at the same time. Harry shook his head as Ron missed both of them and the two girls laughed cheerfully.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't think I have it down, could you show me?" Ginny asked, rubbing her broomstick.

"Look, you stupid fucking cow, it's all on the board," Harry spat.

Ginny still stepped closer, but Harry climbed on his broom and kicked off, speeding high up into the air. Unfortunately, Ginny dogged his footsteps and threw him off balance as he tried to coach Ron into saving the quaffles efficiently.

"Ron, move closer to the centre hoop, now move down," Harry shouted. "Demelza, throw an easy one."

Ron still missed it and Harry thumped his head in exasperation.

After thirty minutes of this, Harry called the team mates down. He praised four members of his team and they all gave him broad grins as they went off to get changed.

"Ron, Ginny, if you could stay behind for a moment," Harry said. Harry waited for moment until the rest of the team had left before addressing them. "Look, I'm going to hold try-outs for your positions."

"Excuse me?" Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"You two are performing so badly that you're actually ruining our team," Harry continued. "I keep trying to help you two but Ron's too obsessed with his fame and Ginny's too obsessed with being a slut."

"Don't you talk about my sister like that," Ron squared up to Harry.

"Or you'll do what?" Harry asked, his voice rough.

Ron took a look into Harry's eyes and stepped back slightly.

"Look, you two are crap so I suggest you don't bother trying out," Harry said coolly. "Now hand back your quidditch robes and leave."

They both took off their robes and handed them to Harry, who cast a cleaning spell before putting them in the uniform cupboard and locking it.

*-*-*

The next day, the sheet of paper declaring try-outs for keeper and chaser positions went up on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room. To anyone that was listening, Ron was declaring loudly that he had quit and his sister followed suit, but a quick charm that caused Ron's nose to grow when he lied had been placed on him with humorous results. Harry suspected Neville, but Neville denied it.

The list for sign-ups had to be extended because of the amount of people who put their names down, but, as he looked through it, he managed to score off some of the names as some were first-years.

There was one name scrawled on the bottom of the list that surprised him. Well, Harry would have to wait until Saturday to see if this person was any good.

If he was, Harry would eat salmon.

0-0-0-0

So, who's this mysterious person?

Obviously, they're in Gryffindor. And they must suck as flying to make Harry eat his least favourite food.

Oh yeah, I don't know if it is his least favourite food, I just thought I'd put that up.

Five reviews and I'll update!!

Toodles

Adrian

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I had someone ask why I use my own lyrics. Simple answer, because I think they apply and also because I enjoy writing songs and if they're going to aid my stories, then I'm going to use them, okay?

Besides, it's not as if they're bad lyrics. Are they?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, spin off films, collectables, etc, etc, etc. However, I do own the lyrics!

0-0-0-0

_You by my side is all I crave_

_My lips touching yours is all I want_

_My hands tangled with yours_

_Your body against mine_

Harry stared at the crowd of people in the stands. It looked like half the school had turned out just for the try-outs. He wasn't entirely sure just how the word had got around this quickly, but it definitely had.

"Justin Hamilton!" Harry called.

A short, rather scrawny boy fly up into the air. Next to him, his co-judge Alexandra was shaking her head. Demelza was the chaser as they had opted to cast the keeper and then the chaser. Within minutes, Justin Hamilton was back on the ground, having put all his effort in but failing to stop all the goals.

Most of the people who tried out were exactly like him. They were hopeless. As the day wore on, Harry found himself growing agitated, but Alexandra put a relaxing hand on his arm and Harry calmed himself down.

"Melissa Young," Harry called.

A girl in the year below Harry smiled at Alexandra and kicked off, soaring to the hoops where she stopped all of the goals. Harry nodded to her as she dismounted and called the next one. Almost an hour later, and finally everyone had been tried. Melissa was definitely the best out of all of them.

"You okay with having Melissa on the team?" Harry asked Alexandra.

Alexandra laughed at him and called Melissa over.

"Melissa, you're on the team," Alexandra told her.

Melissa squealed and jumped up and down, before pulling Alexandra close to her and kissing her. Harry looked on as he saw the girl he had known for four years kissing another girl.

_Come on, _Harry thought desperately. They're both really hot girls and they're kissing for crying out loud! If this doesn't turn you on, you're gay. When they pulled apart, Alexandra turned to Harry and mouthed thank you.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this but we need to cast our chaser," Harry said. "Melissa, do you mind being our keeper for the try-outs? You may be up there for a while. We've got fifty-two people to get through."

"That's fine," Melissa mounted her broom. "See you later, Alexandra."

"Bye, lover," Alexandra had a wistful look in her eye as she watched her girlfriend zoom off.

It was whilst the twelfth person was doing really badly that Alexandra talked to Harry.

"You know, homosexuality is common in our world," she said casually. "It's in the muggle world that it's still a bit taboo. I've always known I was a lesbian, so coming here and finding out that I was accepted was perfect. My mum had tried to make me really girly. You know what I mean? With the blonde ringlets and the little pink bows and all that stuff? Well, it was when I got to my second year and realised that people didn't care that I told my parents."

"You don't look like a lesbian," Harry commented, keeping his eyes on the next person.

"Of course I don't," Alexandra laughed. "I've got long black hair, blue eyes and I dress like I'm a girl. But I am a girl. Lesbians don't have a stereotype and nether do gays or bisexuals. I'm normal, just like everyone else."

"I think you're better than normal," Harry said. "You're nicer than normal people."

"And you're shier than normal people because you don't like what people think of you," Alexandra replied. "I mean, it's okay to be gay, Harry."

"What do you know about that?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, I'm a lesbian, I know when someone's scared about their sexuality," she turned her beautiful blue eyes on him. "Just go and jump whoever you're thinking about."

Harry blushed but didn't reply. All throughout today, watching everyone mount their broom, only to climb back off defeated several minutes later, it had allowed his mind to wander, and he had gone back to thinking about what had happened last Sunday in Snape's quarters. He couldn't lie and say that it didn't turn him on, because it did. Extremely badly.

He'd never wanted anyone this badly before, but he was worried about following his hormones instead of his brain. But would it really be that bad? Would it be bad to be a normal teenager and allow himself to give over to the natural urges.

Harry contemplated that question whilst the various flyers tried and failed to impress him. At the end, only one person was left and that was the person that Harry had almost choked at.

"Neville Longbottom!" Harry shouted.

Neville came out to lots of jeers from the Slytherins who had gathered and his face flushed. However, his eyes were determined as he kicked off and flew gracefully through the air. Harry held his breath as Neville threw the first quaffle and it went straight through the hoop. Melissa looked at the hoop in wonder then back at Neville, who was gearing himself up for the next throw.

In fact, Neville got three out of five in, which was pretty damn impressive as Melissa had to perform some tricky movements to stop them. By the end of this, the entire pitch was silent, save for Neville landing, during which he did fall over. However, Harry ran over and lifted him up.

"Congratulations, Neville," Harry grinned at his friend. "You're on the team."

The Gryffindor common room was an uproar that night as Neville and Melissa were inducted into the team. Raucous behaviour and the consumption of banned alcohol ensured that it was a night to remember as first Melissa, then Neville were put through several shaming experiences, which including Melissa losing her top and bra as Jimmy cast a vanishing charm. All the boys stopped and stared (apart from Harry), and they were shocked when Alexandra jumped on her girlfriend and began playing tonsil tennis.

After two hours, Harry pulled Alexandra, Melissa, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lavender over and took them out of the common room. They followed him silently and Harry stopped them on the seventh floor corridor and walked along the wall three times.

The door appeared and Harry opened it, ushering everyone indoors. He had barely closed the door when a knocking fell upon it and Harry opened it.

"Heya, Harry," Luna drifted in. "Sorry, I was told you'd be here."

After Luna came two boys that Harry wished had stayed away. At least, he wished one of them had stayed away and the other had sneaked into his bed at night. Draco and Theodore Nott entered the room and Harry closed it.

"I never?" Harry asked the group.

Everyone cheered apart from Neville and Luna, who simply looked bemused. Actually, Luna just looked normal, but Harry believed her to be bemused.

"Who doesn't know the rules?" Harry asked.

Neville and Luna put up their hands, along with Lavender, who admitted that she was hoping she'd be able to pick up the game as it went along. Harry was just about to explain the rules when Draco cut across and explained it.

"Basically, we take it in turns to say I never...and if you have done it, you have a shot. For example, if I were to say, I never snogged a teacher, anyone who has will have to drink."

Everyone sat in a circle and the room provided shot glasses in front of them. They began the game with simple things (I've never kissed a girl, I've never been caught wanking by my parents) but as they became more inebriated, the sentences became more and more unusual.

"I've never had a sex dream about someone of the same sex," Dean slurred.

Alexandra and Melissa clinked their glasses together and downed the shots. Draco and Harry shot a look at each other before drinking their shots. The room was silent for a few seconds whilst everyone digested this information, but Alexandra broke the silence.

"I've never fallen in love with someone in this room," She announced, before downing her drink.

Melissa downed her drink before clasping Alexandra to her and kissing her roughly. As everyone else's eyes fell onto Melissa's hand up Alexandra's top, Draco lifted up his glasses, tilted it towards Harry and drank it, never breaking his gaze.

Harry drank his as well but a loud moan from Melissa captured their attention. Alexandra had taken to placing her hand up Melissa's skirt and Melissa had broken their kiss, her mind otherwise occupied.

"That is so hot," Nott said in a thick voice.

As he spoke, a door appeared in the wall and Alexandra removed her hand and pulled Melissa to her feet, leading her over to the door.

"Nott, do you want to join in?" Alexandra asked.

Nott jumped to his feet and hurried after them, closing the door behind them.

Seamus offered his hand to Lavender, who accepted it and they disappeared into another room that had just materialised. Dean stood up and left, muttering something about finding a girl, leaving Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville sat in the room. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Luna," Neville addressed the dreamy girl sat next to him. "May I have the honour of walking you to your statue?"

"You may," Luna beamed at him and took the hand he offered.

As they left, Harry felt himself become panicked. He couldn't stay in a room with Malfoy, he really couldn't. He couldn't trust himself. Draco sidled closer to him, but Harry couldn't move. Draco just sat there, not moving, but not speaking. It was almost impossible for Harry to bear.

"Harry," Draco said his name finally.

As Harry turned to look at him, Draco darted forward and kissed him. However, yet again, as Draco raised up a hand to touch him, Harry jumped away and climbed to his feet, walking backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Harry, what's going on?" Draco asked.

Harry just shook his head and left, running away like he did last time.

0-0-0-0

Harry's being odd.

Considering Harry and Draco just drank, admitting that they love someone in the room, he's being weird. I don't know?

Well, I do know! Because I write this rubbish!

Anyway, five reviews remember.

And there's just the next chapter and epilogue to go.

Bye-bye

Adrian

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I had an odd phone call today. Something about a deadline for an essay I never got? Oops. So, after spending a few hours drafting this essay on how wars shape civilisation, I'm giving my brain a well earned break by...writing this?

That doesn't make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, spin off films, collectables, etc, etc, etc. However, I do own the lyrics!

0-0-0-0

_This is strong, this affliction of mine_

_This love of mine, that draws me to you_

_That pulls me near, even though you push me away_

_I can feel you, I can feel you_

The next day, all the people who were at the little gathering last night were suffering from terrible hangovers. Only the clever ones (Neville, Luna, Draco and Harry) woke in the morning and dragged themselves down to the Potions Master, who berated them for drinking, put them in detention before giving them the much needed hangover cure.

Therefore, when they were in breakfast, the devastating headaches they had earlier had cleared and they were eating cheerfully and conversing with other people. Alexandra sat down in the empty space next to Harry and poured herself some coffee, squinting through half-shut eyes as she sipped the vile concoction.

"How are you so happy?" She groaned.

"Hangover cure," Harry informed. "Went to see Snape this morning. Where's Melissa?"

"She's still sleeping."

"I suggest you get that hangover cure soon," Harry said. "It'll be a lot better if you do because otherwise you'll get loads of detentions today and tomorrow because you can't concentrate."

Alexandra moaned in reply, holding her aching head. Harry stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down to his lesson. Potions was a doddle now that Snape wasn't teaching it. Professor Slughorn was a good teacher and was constantly going on about Harry's mother, but the potions he set were simple enough.

Unfortunately, Harry was stuck in the class with Draco, and he was cursing inwardly when they were paired up for making the next potion. However, what Harry wasn't expecting was for Draco to completely focus on his work, barely saying a word to Harry except to ask him to pass something.

Harry left the lesson with a perfect potion in the tray up the front, but a confused mind.

By dinner, Harry was frustrated. Harry had had five lessons with Draco and Draco had barely spoken to him. He was confused and hurt by this sudden rejection, but when he sat down and spooned mash potato on his plate, his mind clear and fury took over.

All he had been was a conquest. Malfoy just wanted another notch on his belt and it would have been perfect for Harry to be next. After all, with him killing Voldemort and recently discovering he was gay (despite willing himself to be turned on by Alexandra and Melissa) caused him to be a perfect candidate.

Harry began eating his dinner furiously, his mind whirring as he concocted all manner of plans to enact his revenge on Malfoy.

After he had finished he threw his cutlery down on the plate and left, not paying attention to the grey eyes that followed his actions.

Harry was back on his stump. He was looking out over the lake again, but today it was stormy and grey, and there was a large black cloud looming on the horizon. The wind howled ferociously and sent a chill up Harry's spine.

Not that he really noticed it. His glasses were on the ground beside him as they had become steamed when he began crying. He wasn't entirely sure why he was crying - that was complete rubbish. He knew exactly why he was crying. He was in love with Draco, and he had wanted to see if he felt the same way before he slept with him.

But he didn't, and the pain in Harry's chest was so strong that it felt like he was being ripped inside out. Choked sobs escaped him, and he found himself crying not just for that, but for everything that had ever happened to him.

Why did it have to happen to him? Why wasn't he allowed to have a decent love life after having his parents murdered by a crazed wizard that Harry had later had to kill after numerous attempts on his life? He had been abused by the Dursleys, abused by everyone near him, lost most of his friends, watched Hermione slowly kill himself, and still he couldn't fall in love with the right person.

Something white landed near him and he put on his glasses. An beautiful white owl, similar to Hedwig was perched next to him, and it had a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Harry reached out, took the parchment and stroked the owl.

Once the owl had flown off, Harry unravelled the parchment and read.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are frustrated and confused by me and I would like a chance to explain everything to you. My attitude towards you is not without cause, and I hope that by coming to the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock tonight, you will be able to understand me better._

_Draco_

This was it. Harry stood up and looked at the time. It was already eight and if he was about to kill Draco Malfoy, he'd better get ready.

At nine o'clock exactly, Harry was outside that door. He looked at his watch and hesitated. He didn't want to arrive on time and look too eager, but he didn't want to wait and look like he was trying to impress by being late.

Harry was deliberating when the time switched to one minute past. Harry deemed that late enough and entered the room.

It was brightly lit and empty apart from Draco who was stood in the middle of the room. Draco looked as well kept as always, but the way he was positioned and the look in his eyes, he was nervous.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him.

"Harry," Draco used his given name. "Please, let me talk to you."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Harry snapped. "And you'd better have a good reason for all this."

"Harry, I love you."

Harry shook his head as the words sank in. He took a step backwards, missed his footing and fell down on his bum. His eyes hit the floor.

Draco moved closer to him, but hesitated. He was terrified of speaking. What if Harry didn't feel the same way? What if he had just told his supposed worst enemy that he was not only gay, but in love with him?

"Please, Harry, please believe me," Draco begged. "I've been wanting to tell you for months but I was worried you'd reject me."

"Reject you," Harry laughed through the tears that had begun to fall again. "I couldn't reject you, Draco. I love you too. I thought you just wanted to sleep with me which is why I kept running away from you all the time."

"I didn't know what to think about that," Draco confessed. "I thought you were the oddest person I'd ever met. Still, come with me."

Harry climbed shakily to his feet and followed Draco through a door. The room they entered was dimly lit, but Harry could make out the table in the middle with the two chairs across from one another. Two flickering candles lit the room and showed a single white rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

Draco took Harry over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him. When Draco had sat down, chocolate cake appeared on the plates in front of them.

"I watched you eat dinner," Draco said. "You didn't get to eat any of the chocolate cake which you normally eat. So I thought I'd ask for it today for you. Even if it is fattening."

"As if a small slice of cake would affect your figure," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're toned, Draco, extremely toned."

"I bet you are as well," Draco used a fork to break off a bit of the cake and he offered it to Harry.

Harry took the cake off the fork and ate it, swirling his tongue around his mouth so he could taste the chocolate and the whipped cream. Harry sighed pleasantly and dug into his own slice, devouring it within a couple of minutes. Draco took a bit longer with his, mainly because he was feeding Harry some of it, but still his was gone after a while.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco offered.

"Um, what have you got?" Harry asked.

"Just ask for it and it will appear in your glass," Draco said. "WKD Blue."

"White wine spritzer," Harry ordered.

They both looked outraged at the other's choice but erupted in fits of laughter. When they had calmed down enough, Harry picked up his glass and downed it quickly.

"You shouldn't have drunk that so quickly," Draco said, taking a sip of his.

"Yes, I should have," Harry replied. "Now I've got enough courage to do this."

Harry stood up, walking round to Draco's side of the table and straddled him, kissing him. When Harry tried to pull away, Draco's hands came up and cradled his head, pulling him back down into a passionate kiss.

"Is there a bedroom?" Harry asked, rather breathless.

"Yeah," Draco pointed to another door.

Harry tried to climb to his feet but Draco climbed to his feet, his hands resting on Harry's bum to hold him up.

"You're lighter than I thought," Draco commented as he carried Harry through to the bedroom.

Draco put Harry down gently on the king-sized bed and Harry looked around the room, which was strewn with rose petals. The bed had cotton sheets on, Harry's preference, and the cover was a light green, which Harry deemed to be because of Draco's house.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted when Draco removed his shirt, exposing the pale skin of his toned torso and leaving Harry almost drooling at the sight of him. Next Draco shed his trousers, leaving him just in his boxers. Harry quickly stripped himself of his clothes, even his underwear after some hesitation and stood before Draco, his heart thudding so harsh against his ribs that he was sure Draco could hear it.

In a flash Draco was pressed up against him and he was kissing him, the kiss laced with need and pure unadulterated hunger that sent a shock through Harry's system, and he pulled Draco closer so he could feel him pressed against him through the thin material of his boxers, but still that wasn't close enough.

Harry broke off the kiss just to slip Draco's boxers off and then resumed his attack on Draco's mouth. Draco pushed Harry backwards and Harry fell onto the bed, and he pulled himself up the bed as Draco climbed onto the bed and kissed him again.

When Draco's lips disappeared from his Harry almost whimpered at the loss, but Draco's hot breath against his neck had him tilting his neck so Draco could gain better access to it. Draco nibbled a particularly sensitive area and Harry gasped, his hand grasping Draco's shoulder toughly.

Draco gently moved Harry's leg and then circled his puckered hole. He felt Harry tense up slightly and returned to that spot that he knew Harry liked. When Harry was gasping and moaning, Draco took the opportunity to slide a finger into him. Harry tensed around him and froze for a moment.

"Harry, is this your first time with a guy?" Draco asked.

"You could say that," Harry said quietly.

"I wish you had told me," Draco sighed.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Harry replied, slowly relaxing.

Draco curled his finger slightly and touched Harry's prostate.

Harry cried out and Draco removed the finger, only to push two back in. Once inside him Draco began scissoring him, stretching his muscle out in preparation. He repeated it with three fingers and then he positioned himself above Harry, his erection ready at his hole, waiting for the go-ahead.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Slowly Draco entered Harry. Inch by inch, he pushed in until he was full to the hilt. He waited a moment for Harry to get used to him, but he was visibly shaking from the effort of stopping himself from moving.

When Harry shifted underneath him, Draco pulled out, then pushed back in, his thrusts measured. He knew when he hit that spot because Harry cried out and clutched him tightly, and once he had that angle, he hit the spot every single time, finally speeding up.

His hand grasped Harry's neglected cock and fisted it, causing Harry to shout his name as he came. Draco followed seconds later, burying himself into Harry as far as he could. Wave after wave of hot seed flooded Harry's insides, and all Draco could do was collapse on Harry after pulling out.

Thankfully for Draco, Harry didn't mind having his lover on top of him because Draco didn't have enough energy to move. Harry gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair in a repetitive motion which caused Draco to softly moan at the touch.

"It is silky," Harry commented to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry?" Draco lifted his head.

"Nothing," Harry assured him.

Draco shifted off Harry and laid on his back next to him. He offered his arm and Harry snuggled into Draco's side, resting his head on the crook between Draco's arm and his shoulder. Draco held him close and they closed their eyes.

"I love you, Draco," Harry mumbled.

"Love you too, Harry."

0-0-0-0

So our boys finally got together then.

Odd thing is, I should be better at writing the slash scenes but for some reason people tell me I write the man/woman sex scene better. That's just weird.

Thank you to my marvellous beta for telling me how a woman experiences sex or I'd never know! Love ya girl J

Only epilogue to go (five reviews away...)

Adrian

xoxo


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue!

This means the final piece to Irreplaceable which means the Irreparable series is over L. It saddens me, I enjoyed writing the stories because I love the characters.

*sigh*

This epilogue is set before the epilogue of Irreparable.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, spin off films, collectables, etc, etc, etc. However, I do own the lyrics!

0-0-0-0

_A new beginning_

_Is all we want_

_So let's run away_

_A new beginning is all we want_

_Just us two, now and forever_

Draco smiled at Hermione as she stretched out comfortably on the sofa. In the kitchen, their partners were chatting together, something that Draco was still uncomfortable about. After all, who wants their godfather talking to their partner under the best of occasions? Let alone the intense anger that had resided between those two at Hogwarts.

Hermione was flicking through an old book that looked similar to a diary. Draco made a mental note to steal it if it was a diary, just so he'd have something to blackmail Hermione on.

Draco took a moment to admire Hermione. Two years had gone by since Hermione had taken that potion to make her forget, and in that time she had matured into a bright young woman with glowing skin, bouncy honey curls and shining hazel eyes. Her figure was almost unmarked as two years of potions on her skin had faded most of the scars. The one that had been on her face had disappeared entirely, but the word SLUT on her arm had not.

"Stop staring at me, Malfoy, or I'd think you'd want me," Hermione said carelessly.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you truly are," Draco replied. "But don't read into that, I love Harry."

"I'm glad to hear that or I'd be worried," Harry came and sat down next to Draco.

Severus entered the room levitating the cups and he gave one to everyone, and Hermione sat up to allow her husband to sit down. For a moment, Severus and Hermione whispered to each other and finally broke away beaming.

"What's up with you guys?" Harry asked suspicious.

"You know you want to adopt?" Hermione asked, almost bouncing in her seat. "Well, how would you two like to have a child of your own?"

"That's impossible," Draco said. "We're both male."

"Hermione and I are working on this potion that we believe will allow a male to grow a womb so a baby can grow. This will mean that you two can have a child of your own," Severus explained.

Harry turned wide-eyed to Draco and then squealed extremely loudly, hugging Draco so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Could you really?" Harry asked. "We'd love that, wouldn't we, Draco?"

"Of course," Draco smiled. "A little child with my hair and your eyes. How gorgeous!"

0-0-0-0

"Ah, motherfucker, this hurts," Harry shrieked to Draco.

"I know, Harry," Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me, you fucking got me into this mess, you bastard!"

"Yeah, well my dick is rather neglected at the moment, I can't touch you for ages," Draco whimpered. "It's not fair. I want to fuck my husband!"

"Go and fuck your hand then!" Harry screamed. "You heartless bastard, I'm in pain and you don't care."

Draco winced as Harry squeezed his hand tightly. He could feel his knuckles grinding together and he bit his lip to keep from saying something he would definitely regret. Harry was going through the transformation so his body could grow a womb and he was in the final, most painful stage.

It would be over in three minutes, Draco glanced at the clock. Three minutes and Harry's hormones would be all over the place. He hoped they would be able to reach the bedroom, it wouldn't be a good idea to have sex on the living room floor.

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted, a steady stream of tears running down his face.

Draco was glad he had spent all that money to have Harry's eyes fixed because it meant he could stare into those deep green eyes and lose himself.

That was until he squeezed his fucking hand again. Argh, this was more painful that being kicked in the balls. No wait - scrap that.

10 seconds. 9...8...6...3...2...1.

Draco looked at his husband and saw the ferocious look in his eye. Draco almost backed away from him, but Harry reached down to cup him and Draco lost his head at Harry's perfect touch.

They never did make it to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0

End of!

I know I don't have any more chapters to post, but it would still be nice if you could possible review because reviews help me write with my other stories. Thank you kind people

Love ya

Adrian

xoxo


End file.
